capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Chris Redfield
Chris Redfield is one of the main characters in the Resident Evil games. He is a member of the Special Tactics And Rescue Service and serves as Alpha Team's point man. As a former member of the United States Air Force, he is also an experienced fighter pilot. Redfield returned as a playable character in Resident Evil Code: Veronica, who must search for, and ultimately rescue, his younger sister. He was voiced by Michael Fipowich in Resident Evil Code: Veronica and Joe Whyte in the Nintendo GameCube remake of the original title. Roger Craig Smith voices Chris in Resident Evil 5, and The Darkside Chronicles. The Original Chris debuted in the original Resident Evil title alongside fellow S.T.A.R.S. operative Jill Valentine. Chris' story is significantly harder than Jill's, due to Chris having a reduced carrying capacity, the absence of items such as the lockpick and grenade launcher afforded to Jill, and a far more passive supporting character. However, Chris is able to sustain more damage than Jill. His partner in the game is Rebecca Chambers, a rookie member of S.T.A.R.S.Bravo Team, who assists Chris with her expertise in chemistry and medicine. Resident Evil 2: Extreme Battle Mode Chris did not appear as a main character in Resident Evil 2. Instead, his younger sister, Claire Redfield, serves as one of the lead characters. Claire's plot revolves around her search for Chris, following the events of the first game. It is later revealed that Chris had left Raccoon City, heading to Europe in order to further investigate the illegal activities of the Umbrella Corporation. While storywise he is not even in Raccoon City, Chris made somewhat of a cameo appearance in the Playstation Dual Shock re-release. He can be unlocked in the mini-game "Extreme Battle Mode". Resident Evil Code: Veronica Chris returned as a lead character in Resident Evil Code: Veronica. Following the events of the first half of the game, the player takes control of Chris after learning of Claire's imprisonment on Rockfort Island. His mission takes him to Umbrella's secret lab in Antarctica, where he confronts Alexia Ashford, the creator of the T-Veronica Virus, and a resurrected Albert Wesker. He manages to save Claire and the two make their escape from the facility, vowing to destroy Umbrella together. Resident Evil 5 Chris is the protagonist of Resident Evil 5, being sent to Kijuju in West Africa to arrest a B.O.W. dealer named Ricardo Irving, along with Sheva Alomar. They soon discover that Kijuju is infested with new forms of Las Plagas. Also, a tragic event in Chris's past comes back to haunt him, forcing Chris to deal again with Albert Wesker, his deadly nemesis, and discover dark revelations about his early life. Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Chris Redfield was one of the first characters confirmed to appear in this crossover. In the trailers, he is paired up with the Hulk. In the extended trailer, Chris is seen sneaking around the top of a building, searching for Hulk, who appears and tries to smash Chris, knocking away a billboard. The Hulk tears up the ground, making Chris slide to another part of the rooftop, ready to shoot. Later in the trailer, he rescues Morrigan from falling. It has been revealed that in-game, he uses many types of guns, and even a flamethrower. Notes In Resident Evil, the "Made in Heaven" design can be seen on the back of his unlockable alternate costume bomber jacket. In Resident Evil 2, it is also featured on the back of Claire's unlockable jacket, showing that they are siblings. Gallery Image:REChrisRedfield.png|''Resident Evil'' Instruction Manual illustration art Image:ChrisConcept.png|Concept Art Image:REChrisSpecialOutfit.png|''Resident Evil'' Alternate Costume Image:RE2ExtChris.png|''Resident Evil 2: Extreme Battle Mode'' Image:RECVChris.png|''Resident Evil Code: Veronica'' Image:CodeVeronicaChris.png|''Resident Evil Code: Veronica'' Image:GunSurvivor2Chris.png|''Resident Evil Survivor 2 - Code: Veronica'' Image:ChrisRedfield.png|''Resident Evil'' Remake Image:RemakeChris&Jill.png|With '' Jill'' in Resident Evil Remake Image:UmbrellaChris.png|''Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles'' Image:REUCChris.png|''Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles'' Image:REUCChris2.png|''Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles'' Image:BioPachislotChris.png|''Biohazard Pachislot'' Image:RE5ChrisA.png|''Resident Evil 5'' Image:RE5Chris.png|''Resident Evil 5'' Image:RE5ChrisB.png|''Resident Evil 5'' Image:RE5ChrisC.png|''Resident Evil 5'' Image:ChrisSafariOutfit.png|Safari Costume in Resident Evil 5 Image:ChrisSTARSOutfit.png|S.T.A.R.S. Costume in Resident Evil 5 Image:RE5GoldChris.png|''Resident Evil 5: Gold Edition'' Image:REM3DChris.png|''Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D'' Image:REM3DChrisAlt.png|''Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D'' Alternate Costume Image:RERevelationsChris.png|''Resident Evil: Revelations'' Image:Chris Redfield.JPG|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' Image:REUCChris&Jill.png|With Jill in The Umbrella Chronicles Chris Redfield.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3'' ChrisRedfield_DLC_02146_640screen.jpg|''S.T.A.R.S. uniform'' (DLC - MvC3 Add-Ons Costume Pack 01) 211c6fb187f65921f36dd9f7e3304dea.png Image:RE6_Chris_Concept.png|''Resident Evil 6'' concept art Image:Project_X_Zone_Chris.png|''Project X Zone'' Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes